The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a cover closing an opening of an apparatus main body, and especially relates to a structure of a hinge portion coupling the cover with the apparatus main body in an openable and closable manner.
There is known an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer configured to form an image on a print sheet based on an electrophotographic system. In this type of image forming apparatus, an opening is provided so that a component can be attached to and detached from an inside of the apparatus, and a jammed print sheet can be taken out from the inside. The opening is usually closed by a cover, but needs to be opened as necessary. For this reason, the cover is povotably coupled with the apparatus main body by a hinge portion so that the opening can be opened and closed.